A Twisted World
by The Great Fossil King
Summary: An month has past since Henry came to the studio. He must learn and survived the hell landscape of horrors. Facing new enemy's as the Ink Demon rule the studio. How can Henry survived in the world of horror?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The New Day.**

Henry awoke from his sleep. Siting up he scan the room. Is been about a week since Boris the only company and friend he had since he came to this nightmare of a studio. But, he can't help but to grief for the death of his beloved friend.

As Henry got out of bed and walked out the room. He walked down the hallway as he turned to see a large room. There is some old musical instrument like the drum, violin, or a trumpet. On to his right are some tools on the workbench with the ax on it.

Henry walked towards it. He looks at some old drawings of Bendy as an innocent cartoon. But, not so innocent anymore. He heard footsteps behind him, he turned his head around he sees Allison Angel the one who save him from Alice Angel. She has the same appearance as Alice but with her hair tied into a ponytail.

"I see you're awake already." Said Allison "I was going have Tom wake you up. But, I thought you still needed some rest."

"Thanks." Said Henry "But, I think I already have enough sleep."

Henry walked away from the worktable and sat down in the chair by a round table. Allison walked towards the table and sat down in an empty chair. She looked at Henry with a worry look.

"You're still thinking about that Boris, aren't you?" Ask Allison.

Henry was silence. Allison talked again in a calm voice.

"I know Boris is your friend." Said Allison "But, you did what you have to. Alice turned him into one of her mindless slaves. He was going to kill you either way."

"Do you think I don't know that!" Shout Henry giving a sigh.

"Sorry." Apologize Henry "Boris was the only one who here I can trust. The only one with a friendly term. And now he's gone."

Allison looked down to the floor. She sympathizes Henry since she knows how he feels. She looked backed at the old cartoonist with a motherly tone.

"I know how you felt." Said Allison "I lost people who are close to me. Ever since this studio went down and became a living hell. I was lost and alone. But, I met other Boris's and became friends."

Allison smile turned into a sign of sadness. Remembering the early days when the studio became hell.

"But, when Alice was around. She has been capturing any Boris she can find and…" Said Allison taking in some shallows "She ripped they're hearts out. She only need their hearts for only God knows what."

Henry remembered when he went to meet Alice. There were many Boris whose chest got ripped open only to find their hearts gone. Remembering how his Boris met the same fate. Include when he went to Level 14 to find those inky hearts for Alice. He looked at Allison with a questionable look.

"Why does Alice need those hearts anyway?" Ask Henry.

"I don't know." Said Allison "But, I don't care. That monster is dead now. That's all that matters."

Then they heard footsteps coming. Henry and Allison turned to see Tom. A counterpart of Boris. Unlike the other Borises, Tom is always liked serious and always seem grumpy. In most days he's grumpy but seeing his left arm with a robot arm making him seem so badass.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ask Tom.

"Just some stuff Tom." Said Allison.

"Whatever." Said Tom as he grabbed a tray with three bowls with bacon soup.

"Here you go Henry." Said Tom giving him a bowl "Hope you're conferrable. Because we'll be leaving soon."

"What do you mean by that?" Ask Henry.

"Supply run." Said Allison "Can't be a Freedom Fighter if you don't search for supplies."

"Guess not." Said Henry looking at the soup in the bowl.

" _It'll be a miracle if I find other then soup cans in this place."_ Thought Henry as the three friends sitting in the chairs at the table eating in piece.

* * *

 **Alice Angle Workroom:**

In a room with equipment and machinery. A lifeless body of Alice Angel lays on a flat table with a stab mark where Allison stabbed her from behind. In the darkness a dark figure rolling in a table with some surgeon tools.

As the figure turn on the light to reveal a decrease Boris. Unlike the Brute Boris this one wears a surgeon mask and blue glove. With his overalls like the other Boris clones with his rib cage open. The Boris have a collar cone with a halo like Brute Boris have above his head.

The Surgeon Boris put his mask on. He first grabbed a scalpel as he gently cut open the chest. He then put hooks to keep the flesh open as he grabbed a wire to cut the ribs and the bone at the middle. Putting the bone aside he grabbed some organs and moved them in separate treys.

Grabbing the scalpel again he then cut some veins and arteries. After he's done he grabbed the stabbed heart with ink leaking out into his palm. Putting the heart down he turned be to the table. Opening the box to reveal an inky heart. Grabbing carefully, he put the heart into Alice corpse, even put the other organs back in Alice. He then grabbed and needle and some black string.

Surgeon Boris sew the heart where the pervious one was. After that the Surgeon Boris then grabbed the middle bone. He turned to the table to grab a glue gun. He aims it to the bone as black, sticky, ink came out. He then put the bone back as he removed the hooks. He then sews the cut close as the string disappeared as the cut completely vanishes.

After finishes the surgery the Surgeon Boris walks towards Alice head. He grabbed two sucking cups and put them on Alice head. Walking towards the lever the Surgeon Boris then pulled the lever down. Electricity was unleashing as it electrocuting Alice lifeless body. Three to five minutes later the Surgeon Boris turn off the machine.

Nothing happens after a minute. But, there was a twitch on a finger. Soon, Alice one-eye widen awake as she gasps for air. Sitting up she looks around to see that she's in her workshop. Looking at her chest to see the wound is gone as she feels her heart beating.

"I-I'm alive?" Said Alice "But…How?"

She turned to her right to see the Surgeon Boris walking up to her. Alice was surprise to see one of her former projects alive and well. As it stopped next to her as Alice put her inky hand onto his cheek.

"You're alive?" Said Alice "Even after ten years you're actually alive."

"Gurr." Said the Surgeon Boris.

"I see." Said Alice "You have sense my death and came to me. And brought me back to life."

Alice then laugh as a manic as if she never laughed before. Getting off the table she walked towards the door with Surgeon Boris behind. When she walked out the door she looked to see everything is still the same. She looked at some monitors to see that time have past.

The first thing in her mind is one thing.

"You're to pay for stabbing me Allison. And it'll be nice and slow." Said Alice grimly "As for you Henry."

Looking at the footage of Henry fighting the Brute Boris. She smiled wickedly.

"Run and Hide little errand boy." Said Alice as she turned more psychopathic "The hunt will begin."

As she turned and walked to the metal door. Pulling the lever down to open it and walked into a dark room.

"You can't kill an angel. Alice Angel will show you, the true meaning of Twisted then you ever know." Said Alice as the door close behind.

* * *

 **Hope you like this. Each chapter will be updated once a week. Hopefully. Leave a comment or review and see you all later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Projectionist.**

Henry, Allison, and Tom left the saferoom of the Freedom Fighters. Henry followed Allison as she led both him and Tom to an elevator shaft.

Henry see Allison brought her sword with her. The same one that killed Alice a week ago. Tom brought with him a Gent Pipe. Henry brought with him is an axe that is settle in a leather holder to carry it. On his right side is a belt that have a holder with a Gent Pipe.

As Allison push the button to bring the elevator up. As it opens the trio stepped in as they went down. The door opened which is a hallway that have ink pipes overhead. Steam in the air from the pipes as the hallway is a metal cotutor.

"We're on Level Q." Said Allison "This will be a good place to check for any supplies."

"How many levels does this place have?" Ask Henry.

"Not sure." Said Allison "It's a big place you know."

All three of them walked down where they encounter a metal door. The door is missing a lever. Allison walked towards some crates as she grabbed a toolbox behind one of the crates. Opening it is the lever.

"We put this here, so no one could try to steal it if you're wondering?" Said Allison.

As they put the lever on and pull it down the metal doors open. As they continue to walk the came into a wide-open area. Henry eyes widen to see a roller coaster, a pouncing house, and some big toys of Bendy and Boris.

"Wow!" Said Henry "I thought the haunted house was the only thing down here!"

"This place has more rides then you thought old-timer." Said Tom.

"Old-timer?" Ask Henry.

"Don't ask." Said Allison "Tom can you check if there's power cells down here? I don't want to stick around too long."

"I'll see if there are some." Said Tom as he walks off leaving Henry and Allison alone.

Allison looked at Henry to see him wondering around. Henry couldn't take his eyes off at the ride. It looks like is built for children to ride on. Then again, this is what it supposes for.

"I see you're amaze by this." Said Allison "Is like this is your first time seeing this."

"I haven't been to this studio for the last 30 years." Said Henry "A lot have change since I left. I even see this huge toy store when I came here."

"You been to the Heavenly Toys?" Ask Allison.

"Yeah." Said Henry "I found a recording of a man named Shawn Flynn. Mention about Alice Angel dolls not being sold once. Care to explain why Alice Angel toys aren't being sold?"

Allison looked away in a frown. She took in some breath before talking.

"Is kinda hard to explain." Said Allison "You could say that the actress who voice Alice wasn't very popular."

There was silence. Henry was about to open his mouth when Allison spoke first.

"I should look for some stuff to bring back with us." Said Allison "Why not looked around for a bit? I'm sure you'll find something."

As Allison walked off Henry started to walk away. He first walked through some equipment that was for the ride. He comes across a staircase. He looks up to see at least four stairs on three levels of the wooden floor. Henry took in some air as he sighs.

"Well, let's see ways up there." Said Henry.

Walking up the staircase took about few mins. When he finally made it to the top he sees more toys. Some planes, dolls, toy houses, even some old costumes of Bendy. One of the costumes is covered by ink as few drops fell from the ceiling.

He walked through as he sees some Bacon Soup cans on the self. He started to grab them and putting them somewhere. In the corner of his eye he sees a recorder on a work desk. Walking up to it he sits in an empty chair. He then presses the play button as the recorder begins to play.

 **Shawn Flynn;**

 **Guess who came stomping into my workroom. Mr. Joey Drew that's who! He came to me all mad as he wants to know why the Alice Whatyoucalledit isn't being sold?! I told him that no one isn't interested buying them.**

 **The only person who has been taking them was that Susie Campbell character. She's the only one who is interested of buying them. Still Joey is mad that the people aren't buying those Angels dolls.**

 **The only dolls around here that been selling like hot-cakes are those Bendy and Boris dolls. If I had a four-leaf clover or a pot of gold I would have the luck to make a better Angel doll. But, what you going to do, huh?**

 **(Tape Ended)**

Henry sat there taking in what Shawn Flynn just said. Is just like back at the Heavenly Toys place. Alice Angel wasn't much popular at all. Joey who has been his friend for along time turned his studio into a tourist trap.

Getting up he walked back down stairs. Allison was there waiting for Henry as he came down. As Henry got close to Allison she spoke first.

"Found anything?" Ask Allison.

"Just more soup cans." Said Henry "Where's Tom?"

"He should be back by now." Said Allison.

Looking at the hallway where Tom has gone Henry can't shake the feeling something is wrong. He look back at Allison with a worry look.

"We should go and check on him." Said Henry.

"Whatever taking him, I'll sure he'll be fine." Said Allison.

"I can't take that chance." Said Henry as he run towards the hallway.

"Hey! Wait Henry!" Shout Allison running after him.

In a wooden hallway some the wooden boards are covered with ink stains. Running down the hall Henry turned left and stopped. He comes across a large room area with a Bendy in a train poster. Looking around as Allison got up to him. Looking down Henry sees a Gent Pipe on the floor with black ink.

"Something isn't right." Said Henry as a small puddle of ink where a Bendy cutout is bubbling.

Henry and Allison heard moaning as they turned their heads to the right. They see legs behind the barrels. Henry took his axe out as Allison took her sword out. As the two got closer they find Tom in the corner with his stomach gast open and his left robot arm missing.

"TOM!" Union the two.

"What took you guys so damn long!" Said Tom as he coughs some ink-blood out.

"Tom, what happen?!" Said Allison.

"I was getting some power cells." Said Tom fighting the pain "I was about to grab one but… Ahhh…Something attacked me!"

"What attacked you?" Said Henry as the ink puddle begins to move.

An inky arm rose out the puddle. It touches the survive of the wooden blanks. The creature then rose out slowly as it made a low growl sound.

"The…The…" Said Tom fighting the pain "The Projectionist!"

Henry eyes widen as he hears the name The Projectionist. Henry shook his head in disbelief. Unaware the ink creature started to crawl out the puddle at the corner leaving an ink trail. As it put its inky hand on the wall as it left an ink handprint.

"That's impossible!" Shout Henry "I saw Bendy killed the bastard in the train room! I saw him ripped its projector head clean off as he dragged its body away!"

"What you saw was a different Projectionist!" Said Allison "There's more than one of them Henry. What happen next Tom?"

"It launched at me!" Said Tom "I manage to hit him a few times. But, it nearly cut my insides out. Next, I knew it ripped my arm off, grabbed hold to my neck, and threw me. It must have left when he heard footsteps coming."

"So, where did go then?" Said Henry.

"I don't k…" As Tom about to speak he sees light in the background.

"ALLISON! HENRY! BEHIND YOU!" Shout Tom.

Henry and Allison turned around as a roar was heard. The Projectionist hurl itself at them. Henry jumped out the way as Allison grabbed Tom as they moved as the Projectionist miss them. As Henry looked at the Projectionist he sees its holding Tom arm. The Projectionist the turns its head towards Henry direction as it charges at him.

The Projectionist rose its left arm as he swings it downwards. Henry rolled away as the ink monster fist punch the floor. Before it could attack again Allison stabbed the creature at the gut from behind. Screaking in pain Allison pulled her sword out as a gist of ink squirt out as it fell to the floor. It turns around as it tries to hit Allison with Tom robot arm.

But, she was too quick. Dodging Allison then swing her arm downward as she cut off the Projectionist arm clean off. Howling in pain the Projectionist grabbed hold onto his decapitated arm as ink squirt out more than ever.

Allison was about to finish it off. But, the Projectionist grabbed her sword. Shock by it the Projectionist kicked Allison at the abdomen and landed onto her back. Trying to get up she was blinded by its light as the Projectionist was about to stomped onto her head.

However, Henry came behind and swing his axe into its back. Howling in pain the Projectionist backhanded Henry and hitting him. Hitting the wall left a hole. Henry getting backed up he sees what looks like a vent. Dark and sees no bottom of it. Hearing roaring the Projectionist charge at Henry with an axe stuck into his back.

Nowhere to run Henry looked down to see a long iron pipe with a sharp end. Grabbing hold to it Henry left it up as the Projectionist got close. Got impale the Projectionist still have the strength as it pushes both itself and Henry. Both of them went through and fell into the dark abyss below.

"HENRY!" Shout Allison.

She and Tom ran towards the hole. Not telling where it goes Allison started to cry as ink comes out from her eyes. She and Tom lower their heads as the fate of Henry was unknown.

* * *

 **I know I said I'll be doing this once a week. But, thought I could do more of it. Hope you enjoy this. Leave a comment or review and see you all later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Abyss of Hell.**

Henry opens his eyes as he regains conscious. Gettingonto his knees he looked at his surroundings. He is in a dark room as the ground is flooded by ink. Turning to his right he sees a big Bendy statue with candles and a bowl with stuff covered in ink. Getting onto his feet Henry looked up at the ceiling. He sees a big air vent above him the one that both he and the Projectionist fell into.

Looking behind him, he sees a familiar figure in the dark. The Projectionist body got pierce by a wooden board with a sharp end to it. Henry walked over to the body to see if the creature is dead. Seeing his axe in its back Henry grabbed it and pulled it out as some ink-blood flew and fell into the sea of ink.

"Looks like you're not going anywhere." Said Henry "Sorry, it isn't personal."

Henry turned around and walked away from the Projectionist body. As he walked towards the statue of Bendy he examined it. Above the statue is a big sentence on a big bander.

It reads ' **He Will Set Us Free!'**

"Another one, huh?" Said Henry "What's so special about that Ink Demon?"

"Do you what to know?" Said a voice.

Henry turned around quickly. There's no one behind him. Laughter fill the room as Henry looked around to see who's making that laugh. He clutches tightly onto his axe as Henry looked around sweating from the ink stains on him.

"Who's there?!" Shout Henry "Show yourself!"

"Oh, its that how you treat your guardian angel Henry?" Said the voice in a sweet, innocent, girl, voice.

"You should know that no one disrespect a lady. Right, little errand boy?" Ask the voice.

Henry eyes widen in shock. He shook his head in disbelief as he realizes the voice.

"A-Alice?" Said Henry in shock "N-No, that's impossible. How are you alive?!"

Henry looking around as laughter echo through the room. Looking up to see some speakers. Knowing that Alice is somewhere speaking through the speakers.

"That's a little secret Henry." Said Alice playful "So, where's your little band of Freedom Fighters friends at? Did they leave you? Or did you lose them?"

"What do you want Alice?!" Shout Henry.

"What do I want?" Said Alice "I want a little payback! That's what I want!"

Henry took a few steps back towards the statue. He scans the room, and the sea of ink. Ready his axe as he's preparing to strike any monster in the ink to come out.

"But, I want to have that bitch Allison head mountain on my wall!" Shout Alice as her voice turned more demon-like "She's going to mark the day when she stabbed me in the back!"

There was silence for a while. But, soon her voice slowly started to giggle. And soon laugh hard as her laugh became more menacing, crazy, but more insane.

"Oh, but I'm going to make her suffer slow, and painful as possible." Said Alice "But, first things first."

Alice focus back to Henry as her voice is calmer then it was. She spoke in a calm voice.

"You're the one I need to get rid of first." Said Alice "But, it seems I won't get my hands dirty after all."

"Why is that?!" Shout Henry "Is it because you're too scared to get me in a large pool of ink?!"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Shout Alice "No! Something far worse!"

"Like what?!" Shout Henry.

"It'll be the Ink Demon!" Said Alice "Remember the only rule that we all respect down here?"

"Beware the Ink Demon." Whisper Henry.

"That's right." Said Alice "So, its nice meeting you Henry. Tell Bendy Alice says hi."

The speaker went off. Henry was now alone in the dark, inky room. Turning to his left is a hallway with some light. Henry walked towards it as small splashes of ink ripple are form.

As he made to the hallway there are some lit candles. Each candle is either on selves, wooden boards, or on crates as they light the hall. When Henry got to some corners he sees a projector playing an old Bendy cartoon.

"Christ! This reminds me of Level 14." Said Henry "If that Ink Demon is here, I won't stand a chance against him."

As Henry was about to enter a little larger room. He sees something in the corner of his eye. Hiding behind a corner Henry sees the Butcher Gang. Three main bad guys in the old Bendy cartoons.

Piper, Fisher, and Striker are roaming the hall as they guard a door. Henry tried to move slowly to hide behind the couch but thanks to the river of ink is hard to move quietly. Striker turned its head at the entrance where Henry is at. Moving towards it Henry could hear the sound of splashes coming towards him.

Looking at the floor Henry finds an empty can. Turning to his left to see the Little Miracle Station. Grabbing the can Henry threw the can at where the door is at. Making some moaning's the Butcher Gang went to find the source of the noise. Seeing his chance Henry ran to the door and enter the station.

Siting on the sit Henry started to talk to himself.

"Now what?" Said Henry "In a hallway with ink flooding the floor will leave me a dead man. I guess I could wait until the things out there get bored and leave."

The Butcher Gang roam the room once more mindlessly. But, there was a splash and another. The Butcher Gang looked at the hallway Henry came from. Henry sees the Butcher Gang looking at the hallway very tense. Splash after splash as ripples of ink is making.

Then sudden some web-like ink covered the walls as an inhuman growl was heard. The shadow figure with a white bow tie is seen in the hallway as it steps into the light room. It's the Ink Demon himself, Bendy appears.

The Butcher Gang gave some roars and growls as they stare at Bendy. Piper was the first to attack. Bendy backed-hand slapped Piper at the face as he fell into the river of ink. Striker and Fisher both attack Bendy together. Bendy seeing them attacking grabbed the couch near the station was at. Lifting the couch up he swings it and hit both Striker and Fisher.

Both Butchers fell backwards into the ink. Bendy then threw the couch at Striker as it hits him at the center. Piper backed up attacks Bendy at the left-side of his back. Hitting Bendy at the back once made Bendy look behind. He grabbed Piper arm before he could have attacked him again.

Bendy then pulled and ripped Piper arm off with the wench. Howling in pain Bendy went behind Piper grabbed hold onto his head and body. He then snapped Piper neck in the wrong way as its decease body fell into the inky river. Striker attacks from behind with its spring punch. But, Striker got punch at the face by Bendy.

Fell backwards and hitting the wall. Fisher tried to attack Bendy by himself. But, Bendy kicked Fisher as he fell into the ink. Walking behind Fisher was getting up, but Bendy stomped his foot onto Fisher head crushing it and killed him.

Bendy then walked over to Striker as he was about to get up. Bendy grabbed hold onto his head and started to slam his head to the wall. Over and over, and over, again and again. Until a splat of ink-blood was seen as Striker body became lifeless. Bendy let's go of Striker body as it slides on the wall leaving an ink trail on the wall.

Bendy then was about to leave when it looked behind him. Looking at the station as Henry covered his mouth after witness what the Ink Demon just did. Bendy sink into the ink as it disappeared. Afraid to leave the safety of the station Bendy shot out right in front the door. Henry ducked as Bendy looking through the window on the door.

The Ink Demon then later started to walk away as he went through the wall leaving an ink stain on the wall. Henry then stepped out the station as he is breathing heavily to get his heart calm.

"My god!" Said Henry shock "That…That was too close! He killed those three without mercy!"

Henry looked at the door. Trying to shake off the fear as he walked towards the door.

"Well, at least I won't worry about the Butcher Gang now." Said Henry.

Henry walked on the steps as he walked through the door. It is dark and musky turning on the light Henry sees words on the walks. Different ones that seem unnatural.

One says, ' **Sinners Cannot Be Saved!'** another says, ' **Only the Savior Can Smit the Wicked!'** and lastly ' **No More Angels! No More Angels! No More Angels!'**

"My god!" Said Henry.

Walking into the room he sees a pentagram behind a Bendy cutout. He also sees some kind of ritual on the floor where the Dancing Demon poster is with candles on each points of the star. Henry turned to see another tape recorder. Walking towards it Henry press start to listen.

 **Richard Ballocks;**

 **I remember the time when Sammy told me about you, my Savior. Angels are nothing but liars to gain the trust of the fallen! Those sinners who never sees past their disguise are nothing but low waste of nothingness! Don't they see? The only one can save us is Him! But, he can't save us until we cleanse ourselves.**

 **I finally realize what Sammy meant. Only He can set us free…From these prisons we called our bodies! Those who believes the Savior can be saved! But, those WHO NEVER BELIEVES will be put to death! Only the Lord can save his lambs.**

 **Can I get an amen?**

 **(Tapes Ended)**

"I said…" Said the voice.

Henry turned around as he got smack on the face. A heavy blow Henry fell backwards onto his back. Looking up to see an inky figure wearing overalls like Boris and a Bendy mask holding a shovel. As the figure stare at him as he kneels down.

"…Can I get an amen?" Said the stranger.

Getting up he then kicked Henry at the face. Henry can only see darkness as he drifts into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **This is it. Hope you enjoy this. Leave a comment or a review and I'll see you all later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Ritual;**

Henry opens his eyes as he regains conscious. His eyes are blurry but soon sees clearly. A door opening made Henry look at the door at his left. The same man who knock him out enter the room. Carrying some papers as he looks at Henry.

"Ah. You're awake." Said the mask stranger "Have a good sleep little sheep? I hope you did."

He walked to the table as he puts the stack of papers down. Henry sees his axe and belt with his Gent Pipe. Trying to move his hands but to see he's tied to a wooden beam.

"Don't waste your energy little sheep." Said the stranger as he turned to look at Henry.

"Those ropes I made sure they're tight." Said the stranger as he walked up to Henry "We don't want to have you roaming aimlessly when the Ink Monsters are out there. No. No, we don't want that would we little sheep."

"Who are you?" Ask Henry.

"Who am I?" Said the stranger putting his hand on his head "It's been so long that I'm not so sure myself."

"But, you could call me Reggie." Said Reggie.

"So, what did the Gods bring you here for?" Ask Reggie "Is this some sign sent from the heavens?"

Reggie walked back to the table. Henry scans the room. He sees a cutout of Alice Angel with an ink X-mark cross her face. Henry sees a message above it.

It reads **'No More Angels!'**

From across from him sees another message. With a Bendy cutout under it.

It reads **'He Will Set Us Free!'**

At the table Reggie is at are bunch symbols. Even some of the old designs of Bendy as a cartoon. There's also another message.

It reads **'We're All Sinners Down Here.'**

"Or is it…" Said Reggie grabbed hold a dagger as he walked towards Henry "That you're sent here by that curse angel."

As Reggie careful using the dagger on Henry face. But pulled it backed as he shook his head as if he's clearing it.

"Not now!" Said Reggie "There's work to be done!"

Going behind Reggie cut the rope. Henry fell to his knees as the second rope still have his hands tie to his back. Reggie grabbed Henry and pulled him up. Both are walking towards to the door Reggie has entered. They then walked through the room Henry was in before he was knocked out.

They then walked to another doorway as Reggie opened it. Henry looked up as he sees two giants cross. Each of them has an ink humanoid nailed to the crosses. Henry was dragged to a wooden stake as Reggie tied Henry to it.

"You…Sick…Bastard!" Shout Henry "What did you do to them?!"

"Sinners must be punished!" Said Reggie pointing his dagger to the two ink figures "They became damned when they follow the angels!"

Reggie walked towards the crosses and stood at the base. He rose two of his arms up as he started to talk to himself.

"This is what God of Ink commented!" Said Reggie "They ignore him…They follow the lies of the angels…This is punishment!"

He turned backed at Henry. With his arms still in the air as he walked towards him slowly.

"They're aren't called Lost Ones for nothing." Said Reggie as he walked to the left of Henry.

Reggie walks towards to a third Lost One tied to a stake as Henry is. The Lost One whimpers as Reggie use his dagger as he lifts the Lost One head. Reggie looked at the Lost One for a while in silence. But, looked backed at Henry.

"This one is like the rest, little sheep." Said Reggie "Lost, damned, and lost all hope. Those ones up there are the ones deserve to be crucified as they suffered of their sins."

"They suffered slowly…But, for this one." Said Reggie as he sank his dagger into the Lost One chest.

The Lost One screamed in agony. Reggie pulled his daggered out as ink squirt out from the wound. Reggie then uses his left hand to lift the Lost One head. Using the dagger as he put it near its neck. Reggie then looked at Henry with a clam voice.

"This one…Is a sacrifice!" Said Reggie as he slit the Lost One throat opened.

Ink-blood gist out the wound onto the floor. Some landed onto Reggie overalls. The Lost One body twitches as it made noises as it body stopped. The Lost One dead body still is tied to the stake. Reggie walks towards Henry as he holds his dagger in his hand.

"They always cry." Said Reggie "Depression made them weak. As Sammy always said, 'We're All Sinners Down Here.' What a shame little sheep."

Reggie then giggled a little as he put his hand onto his mask as he laughs. He looked at Henry who's in a state of shock to see a Lost One died in front of him. Reggie put his dagger towards Henry throat as he spoke softly.

"Don't worry little sheep." Said Reggie "The Lord will bless you in open arms. I'll make your death quick and less painful. The ritual of sacrifice must continue to the end."

Before Reggie could kill Henry, a can was thrown and hit Reggie at the head. Turning around a Gent Pipe then hit Reggie across the face. He fell to the ground aside form Henry. Looking to see who hit Reggie was Boris. Another Boris.

Unlike the other Boris's this one has a scar over his right eye. His right ear is torn off at the top, his left arm has bandages, also with a large X-scar on his chest. He wears a worker's belt with a wench, a mallet, an empty pocket where the Gent Pipe is. On the other side is a leather pocket on a small knife.

He wears a type of belt in a cross. And a serious looking eye.

"He'll be out for a while." Said the Boris.

"Boris?" Said Henry "Is that you?"

"I ain't no Goofy if you're asking." Said Boris.

Going behind the stake Boris put the Gent Pipe back Boris pulled out his knife. He gently cut the ropes off of Henry. Once he's free he gently rubs his wrists as he looked at Boris.

"Thanks Boris." Said Henry "I own you one."

"Make that a double." Said Boris "We better get moving."

As they started to walk away Reggie quickly recovers. He looked behind him to see Henry and Boris walking away. Getting up he started to run toward them.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Shout Reggie.

Boris and Henry looked behind to see Reggie. He ran in fast speed as Boris close the door quickly. Reggie slam into the door as he tried to twist the doorknob. Boris place the chair to keep Reggie from getting out.

Reggie then tried to knock the door down by slamming into it. Boris grabbed Henry shoulder to look at him.

"That won't hold him must long." Said Boris "C'mon! We should get moving!"

Boris and Henry ran as Reggie continue hitting the door. His scream was heard through the door.

"YOU WON'T ESCAPED LITTLE SHEEP!" Shout Reggie "I'LL FIND YOU! THE SHEPHERD ALWAYS FIND HIS LOST SHEEP! I WILL HAVE HIM NOTICE ME!"

Both Henry and Boris are gone from the scene. Leaving Reggie alone.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy this new chapter. And hope you like my OC, leave a comment or review and see you all later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Memory Lane;**

Henry and Boris walked in the empty halls for 10 mins. The ground is flooded by ink as the ceiling is dripping inks. The walls are also drippling with ink as the vein of ink slides down the walls into the flooded hallway of the abandon studio.

Henry and Boris walked past a corpse of a dead Butcher Gang one called Fisher. Boris turned his head to Henry to look at him.

"It seems to me you're used to seeing dead bodies." Said Boris.

"Kinda." Said Henry "But, only the ones are dead."

"What about those killed in front of you?" Ask Boris.

Henry is silence. He killed some Searchers, even the Butcher Gang here and there. But, remembering about the Boris he killed a week ago. That scar is still fresh. He looked at Boris with a calm tone.

"I've…Seen plenty of those." Said Henry.

Boris is silence while looking at Henry. The two walked towards a staircase that leads upwards. Henry looked up to see a spiral staircase. Boris looked at Henry with a calm look.

"This staircase will lead us to the Archives." Said Boris "We'll be safe there."

"I thought the Archives are on Level S?" Said Henry.

"The Archives are on separate levels." Said Boris "However, they're good for saferooms. Reggie will try to follow us. But, won't get to us."

Henry and Boris started to climb the stairs. 5 mins later they reach a room. A door simpler to the other ones Henry sees. Boris twist the turn wheel to one side as the door unlocks. Henry was first to enter, he sees a large library with a chandelier hanging above. Boris then close the hatch close behind him. He made sure is locked up good.

Boris walks up to Henry side and tapped him on the shoulder. Henry turn to look at Henry.

"What some grub?" Ask Boris.

"Yeah." Said Henry "I won't mind having a bite."

Boris walked towards what looks like a kitchen. Henry walks around, looking at some books. There's one that caught his eyes. He grabs a red book with golden letters on the front.

It reads _**'The Pathways of Heaven and Hell' By Sammy Lawrence.'**_

Carious Henry opens the book. He flips some pages but stopped and look at it. He starts to read in silence as his eyes are clue to the book.

'… _ **The Gates of Heaven are but a mere illusion. An illusion that Angels create to trick the Believers. But, how do we know what's real, or what's make believe? That's the question we all ask. A question that we wait for to answer. Does it mean that Hell is another make-believe place? Or just facts? Does it exist? No one knows except the ones who believe it exist. The very Gods themselves who created the world that we live today knows.**_

 _ **But, no one believes that such a place exists. Why I ask myself? Maybe, is because no one believes. But, what if we chose to believe. Heaven and Hell are two separate worlds that is invisible to the naked eye. Does it mean that Earth is just another place where illusion tricks the mind? Or is it that we believe that the Earth is no illusion? What about the world we're stuck in?**_

 _ **Is this Hell, or is it Heaven? Or both. The world where Believers and Unbelievers live in harmony together. The very beings who created this place. All I know that this is Limbo. A place where Life and Death meets. We're sinners trapped in our own mistakes, trapped in our own world. How can we be free, and go where the pathways led? All questions, still no answers.**_

 _ **But, I believe that our Lord who came from Heaven can save his lost children. Will He save us? Will He save me? That's only He could answer. The Unbelievers will walk in the path of lies. It's time to believe. Believe that Bendy will save us.'**_

Too focus reading Henry didn't hear Boris came back with food. Boris came up behind and tapped Henry shoulder. Jumped a little Henry looked at Boris behind him.

"Hey, food is ready." Said Boris "What you're reading?"

Henry showed Boris the book. Boris nodded and stare at Henry.

"What you think?" Ask Boris.

"Is…Mind blowing." Said Henry.

Both of them sat in the table eating Bacon Soup. Boris looks at Henry while eating.

"The guy who wrote that book is very…Peculiar the way he said." Said Boris.

"The way he talked is very odd." Said Henry.

"Why you say that?" Ask Boris.

"I met him before." Said Henry.

Boris almost chocked. He stares at Henry with bewilder eyes.

"What you mean you met him before?" Ask Boris "Do you know him?"

"Short of." Said Henry "I met him a month ago. The first day I came here."

"What was he like?" Ask Boris.

"Crazy. Insane. Keep talking about some Lord or Savoir whatever." Said Henry "He talked like some prophet from a Bible."

"Sounds like Reggie." Said Boris drinking a bottle of beer.

"But, the Sammy I know isn't like that." Said Henry.

"What you mean?" Ask Boris "You know him?"

"Back then yeah." Said Henry. "You see I use to be a cartoonist. An animator back when I use to work here. I met Sammy a couple times during breaks or check out the music's. He was very friendly."

"So, what happen?" Ask Boris.

Henry sigh. Taking in some breaths. He looked at Boris as he remembers his past working with his friend Joey Drew.

"I quit." Said Henry "Joey took all the credits and didn't think mention about me. But, that isn't it. I left because I want to be with Linda."

"Who's Linda?" Ask Boris.

"My fiancée." Said Henry smiling at the memory "I met her when we were kids. The girl I have a crush on since I was seven. She was a funny…beautiful…and kind spirit you ever know."

But, Henry smile faded. He then shook his head as he remembers the early days when the studio first opens. The time he was an employee.

"But, when Joey first open the studio and have me as his partner. I barely see Linda anymore." Said Henry "He told me that we'll run the business together. And there will be give and take. But, only I give, and he take."

"I haven't seen Linda for weeks after that." Said Henry "So, one day I had enough. I went to see Joey and ask him if I could take a week off? He said no because we're behind schedule on Bendy cartoons."

"Then what?" Ask Boris.

"I told him I want to go see Linda after weeks of working." Said Henry "But, Joey doesn't care. He's always like that since we were kids. So, I quit right there."

"Joey didn't like the answer." Said Henry sighing "He is begging me to stay. But, I made up my mind. So…I left the studio. To be with the woman I love most."

Boris was silence. He looks at Henry with carious look on his face.

"So, why did you come back then?" Ask Boris.

"Joey send a letter to me to my house." Said Henry.

"Where you live?" Ask Boris.

"Queens, New York." Said Henry "Joey wrote the letter saying to meet him back at the old workshop in Virginia. So, I went here to see what he wants to show me. Then this all happen. A lot has change in the last 30 years."

"Yeah, well…" Said Boris finishing his food and drink "Once a survivor, always a survivor."

"Come with me." Said Boris getting up as he starts to walk away.

Henry stood up and follow Boris. The two enter a hallway and went up to a double door. The two enter the large room. Henry looks up to see a stage. There's a large sheet with a Bendy face. Boris and Henry then walked up to the stage. As Boris looked at Henry.

"I been living here for the last 8 years when I came to this world." Said Boris "Born from an ink puddle I have to learn how to survive."

"So, you're eight years old?" Said Henry as Boris nodded.

"When Alice is searching for the other Boris's I hid here." Said Boris "Learning how to fight and survive. That's how things work down here."

"Well, I'm pretty much a fighter like you." Said Henry joking.

"Yeah, for an old timer." Said Boris.

"Do you have any weapons around?" Ask Henry "I might need it to defend myself once we leave."

"In the backstage." Said Boris "I'll get it for you."

However, before Boris could get behind the sheet he got hit at the face. Flew backwards Boris hits the pile of paint cans with ink. Henry looked back at the stage to see a familiar figure. Holding a big hammer with splat ink on it. The man is Reggie.

"Hello little sheep." Said Reggie giggling "It's time to play."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter. Leave a comment or like and I'll see you later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Fight for your Life;**

Henry stares at Reggie as he holds the hammer tightly. Henry shook his head in disbelief to see Reggie in the Archives all the sudden. Shaking that he barely has words to say.

Reggie dash towards Henry lifting his hammer high. Henry jumped on one side as Reggie slams his hammer onto the floor. Leaving a hole where Henry was standing. Henry stood up as Reggie turns his head towards Henry direction as the latter stood up straight.

"Reggie?!" Shout Henry "How did you got in here?!"

"I always find the way little sheep." Said Reggie points his hammer at Henry "You really think you could escape from me? An apostle to Lord Bendy!"

"You're insane!" Said Henry "I've seen what that monster does! I've seen him kill Sammy in his own office!"

"Sammy follows our Lord wishes." Said Reggie "And receive his blessing. I won't disappoint him!"

Reggie charge at Henry swinging his hammer. Henry tried to dodge as Reggie hammer misses. He rolled away as Reggie slams his hammer onto the ground. Henry sees a Gent Pipe on the ground. As Reggie charges again, Henry grabs the pipe and rolled away. Stood up and swings the Gent Pipe across Reggie face as the latter stumbled.

Reggie stares at Henry. He stood his ground as they walked in opposite directions as they walked in a big circle.

"I amity see you're quite a fighter." Said Reggie "I begin to see how you survive this long."

"I'm a quick learner." Said Henry.

Reggie attack swings his hammer across. Henry ducked down and hit Reggie in the leg. Kneel on the ground Henry then hits Reggie behind the head. Getting up Reggie then swings his hammer at Henry and hitting him in the right side of his ribs.

Falling on the floor Reggie got up and tried to hit Henry. Rolling away as Reggie hits the ground a few times with his hammer. Getting up Henry swings his Gent Pipe at Reggie. But, Reggie dodges and swings his hammer and knock the Gent Pipe out of Henry hands.

Swinging the hammer downwards Henry grabs the handle with both hands. Both Henry and Reggie struggle to get the hammer away from each other. Henry, however, punch Reggie face. Falling down Reggie lets go of the hammer.

Henry now has the hammer tried to hit Reggie on the ground. But, the latter rolled away as it hits the ground. Reggie then kicks the middle part of the hammer handle and snapped it in two. Holding the broken part Henry toss it aside. Reggie then pulled out his dagger.

Henry stood where he is. Reggie then charge at him. Swinging his knife around Henry dodges the dagger when it nearly touches him. Reggie tripped Henry when he swaps his foot under his. On the ground Reggie then jumped on top of him. He then tried to stab Henry.

But, Henry grabbed hold onto Reggie wrists. The force from Reggie pushes the dagger close to Henry. When the sharp end of it got near his left torso, it pierces through a little. Henry screams out of pain as little bit of blood stain the clothes from the other ink stains.

"Your death will please Lord Bendy!" Said Reggie as Henry struggles "Then I'll be awarded by his Grace!"

"Not today!" Shout Henry.

Henry then punches Reggie at the face. He then lands an upper-cut which knock his mask off. Falling backwards by front first Henry sits up putting his hand on his wound. Not much blood but nearly got stab by Reggie insane strength.

Reggie started to get back up, but notice his mask is off. Panting hyperphagic like crazy as he looks around for it.

"My mask!" Said Reggie "Where's my mask? WHERE'S MY MASK?!"

Reggie found it beside him. Grabbing it and put it on quickly. He stood up as he stares at Henry with bloodlust in his eyes.

"You'll pay for that, LITTLE SHEEP!" Shout Reggie.

He attacks Henry once more. Swings his dagger around to stab him. Henry got Reggie in a hold. But, the latter broke free and swings his dagger. It cut Henry at the left forearm as blood stream down. Reggie then kicked Henry at the abdomen as he fell the ground.

"DIE SHEEP!" Shout Reggie rising his dagger.

Henry quickly grabs a wooden board. Putting in front of him as the dagger pierce through. Twist it at on side snapped the blade on the dagger in half. Reggie surprise by this didn't pay attention as Henry then swings the board, hitting Reggie at the face.

Reggie flew and hits his head on one of the empty chairs. Reggie then lay unconscious as Henry toss the wooden board aside. He then ran towards Boris as he laid unconscious. He got to his side as he shakes him a little.

"Boris!" Said Henry "Boris, wake up!"

"Uh…" Groen Boris as he regains conscious.

"You okay?" Ask Henry.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Said Boris.

Henry helped Boris up to his feet. He looked at where Reggie is at. He turns to Henry as he spoke.

"Is he dead?" Ask Boris.

"No. He's still alive." Said Henry "Just unconscious."

"What are we going to do with him?" Ask Henry.

"We could just kill him." Said Boris.

"I'm not going to kill an unarm man." Said Henry.

"So, what are we going to do with him?" Ask Boris as a light bulb hits Henry.

"Do you have rope?" Said Henry.

"Yeah. Why?" Ask Boris.

"Where are they?" Ask Henry.

"Backstage." Said Boris.

"Good." Said Henry "Wait here. And make sure he doesn't go anywhere."

Henry went on the stage and went to the back stage. While leaving Boris watching over Reggie body.

* * *

 **Well, here's a new chapter. I hope you enjoy this one. It took some time to think through this. Leave a comment or review and I'll see you all later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Creating a Monster;**

 **Alice workshop:**

In a room with machinery some flashes of light are seen in the darkness. There's a scream of someone being tortured. Tied to an upright table is one of the Butcher Gang, named Piper. Piper screams as he is being electrocuted. Sparks of electricity flying around Piper as the tied-up victim is being tortured.

Near a control panel is a slender woman. Alice Angel stood and watch as Piper screams. She turned off the electricity as Piper is taking in deep breaths. Alice walked away from the panel as she walked up to a table next to the burnt-up Butcher Gang.

"You made a big mistake coming here." Said Alice picking up a meat hatchet.

She walks by the right side where Piper is tied-up. Without warning Alice quickly swings the hatchet hard and cut Piper right hand clean off. Piper screams in pain as the meat hatchet is stained with ink. Alice just stares at Piper with zero pity in her eyes.

"YOU BROUGHT THAT DISGUSTING TRAIL OF INK IN HERE!" Shout Alice in a demonic voice "YOU'RE TRYING TO TAKE ME BACK… BACK TO THE DARKNESS!"

Alice then swings the hatchet to the shoulder. Piper again screams in pain as Alice continues to swing the hatchet at Piper.

"I'm not going back there!" Said Alice in a high pitch voice "I'm close to be beautiful. I can't be dragged back to the ink of blackness! And I'll make sure to make your life a living hell!"

Just then a door opened. Alice looks behind her to see a decease Boris. Like the others, it wears a cone with a halo. Not looking behind, her fully she speaks with a normal voice.

"What is it?" Ask Alice "I'm in a middle of something."

"Rrrr!" Said the decease Boris.

"What's that?" Said Alice "You found something?"

"Grrr!" Said the decease Boris.

"Hold on a second, my pet." Said Alice with a childlike voice, "Let me finish this scum first. For bringing tainted ink in my Free-Ink Demon sanctuary!"

However, when Alice looks back at Piper the latter was already dead. His right shoulder was cut through Crossway down through his torso. Ink-blood drips down from the corpse onto the floor. Ink drops stain the floor as Alice lowers the meat hatchet down. She then turned around to look at the Boris.

"On second thought." Said Alice with a normal voice putting the hatchet back on the table "Show me what you found."

Boris led Alice through the corridors and into a room with more machinery and ink pipes overhead. Boris then shows Alice a mysterious object on the table. As she got closer she takes a good look at it. It's a mechanical Bendy. There are some stain spots from dripping ink from the pipes. However, she examines it from top to bottom. She then looks at the Boris with a questioning look.

"Where did you find this?" Ask Alice.

"Grrr!" Said, Boris.

"The Research and Design apartment you say?" Said Alice "The only person who has the capability making this is the same person who made the Bendy Land theme park."

"Bertrum Piedmont!" Said Alice in a high-pitch voice.

"That man has the mind of wonders." Said Alice in a normal voice "I wonder if this thing works?"

Alice opens the chest first to see a bunch of wiring and bots. She notices the mechanical Bendy is missing an arm on his left side. Some parts need to be replace, new wiring, a new arm, and the most important piece for it.

"This thing hasn't been used for decades it seems." Said Alice "Will take time for me to repair it. Get me some parts." Ordering the Boris.

As the decease Boris went away it gather some parts. Alice went to another room and open a storage closet. Inside are bunch of inky hearts she has collected over the years in the dark days of the studio. Alice grabbed a jar with an inky heart in it. She then walks back in as the decease Boris came back with some parts for the mechanical Bendy.

Bringing up a table full of tools for the job. The decease Boris then grabbed some tubes and putting in the back of the mechanical Bendy. In the shadows is a second decease Boris carrying a robot arm. Setting it down where the tools are. The arm isn't any kind of arm. The arm is a bit larger than the right arm, having three claw-like fingers, and big, black tubes to connect to the upper arm and shoulder.

Alice waste no time but begin repairing the mechanical demon. She replaces some old parts with newer ones. Even though its appearance is covered mostly with dry ink, Alice leave them be. She also attaches the new arm in place where the missing arm use to be. Alice then opens the jar and took out the inky heart and putting it inside the mechanical Bendy chest.

After finishing the parts Alice looked where the first decease Boris is standing. Alice then gave a nod to the Boris giving an order. Which the Boris obeyed. Turning the wheel, the small tubes is fill with ink. The inks then went into the mechanical Bendy circuits as if they're giving its own blood. Soon after, Alice walked over to the circuits breaker and pulled the lever.

Electricity begin to appear as it shocks the robot demon. A few minutes later Alice turned the circuits off. The sparks have stopped as the robot remain still. Alice walked towards the mechanical Bendy to check any sign of movement. There wasn't for a brief second. But, Alice saw a glams of movement when the fingers on the right-hand twitches. Then soon the whole body started to move. Seeing the robot moving Alice begin to smile.

"It's alive…" Said Alice softly.

"IT'S ALIVE!" Shouting louder than ever.

The mechanical Bendy tried to stand up. It first sat up, moving his hands to push it up. He then got off the table but fell face first. Alice watch as the mechanical Bendy trying to stand. It put his hand on the table and lift itself up. Seeing tubes above him it grabs them and tear them off as ink is spilling onto the ground.

Alice seeing the robot pulled the tubes off, then toss the table aside towards the wall. The mechanical Bendy then turn its attention to Alice. The she-angel sees the machine walking towards her as she backup as it's getting closer to her.

"Wait…STOP!" Shout Alice "I'm the one who gave you life…I'M YOUR ANGEL!"

The mechanical Bendy gave an inhuman roar. As it was swap its left claw-hand as it cut Alice stomach as ink-blood oozed out from the wound. Alice gave a painful groan as she puts her hands on the wound.

"BORIS!" Shout Alice "PROTECT YOUR ANGEL!"

The two Boris's charge at the mechanical Bendy. While the Boris's keeping the robot busy Alice quietly walks away slowly as the wound keeps her from running. The ink-blood from the wound drips onto the floor leaving a trail of ink splatter on the ground.

The mechanical Bendy fights off the two Boris's. It sees one of the Boris jumps from behind. But, it right back-handed onto the Boris face. The Boris fell onto the floor as the mechanical Bendy grabs the second Boris by the throat. Using it claw-hand it stabs through the decease Boris open rib cage and out from the back of it.

Alice got to the door while panting as she tried to open the door by pressing the buttons. The mechanical Bendy threw the now dead Boris aside as the other Boris got back up. He grabbed an axe on the table behind him as he charges right at it. But, the robot mechanical demon grabs the axe with its left hand and broke it in two.

Using its right hand, it grabs Boris by the head. And using its left hand to grab the lower part of his body the mechanical Bendy then rips the decease Boris head clean off. Ink squirting out from the headless body as it fell over. Tossing the head away the mechanical Bendy looks behind him as Alice is walking through the door.

Alice then sees mechanical Bendy running towards her. She then closes the iron doors as the mechanical Bendy is banging on the door. Alice slowly walks away as she is putting her hand on the wall keeping her from falling, Leaving a trail of ink on the wall.

The mechanical Bendy continues to bang on the door. It stopped and sees a hallway with an elevator. It starts to walk towards the elevator shaft. This was the beginning of the birth of Mecha-Bendy. A monster is born.

* * *

 **There we go. Hope you enjoy this chapter. The beginning of Mecha-Bendy. Leave a comment or review and see you all later.**


End file.
